Lickerwamper
Lickerwamper is the second episode of Bumming Crew. It was posted on February 7, 2013 and is the first time all 5 members of the crew have appeared in a video together. Story At the Bumming Crew house, Harry sits at the kitchen table with the other members pondering where to go over the Summer time. Timbo suggests California, Pearl wants to go to Tokyo, and Johnny doesn't want to go anywhere. Coke suddenly declares they go to space, getting a lot of questionable looks as a result. He says that he's just messing with them. The crew heads to their camping site via van and start setting up their stuff. Johnny wants to go to bed, but Harry says the crew have to tell spooky stories before they head to bed. Timbo begins a story involving two black guys at a bar, but Pearl quickly cuts him off before he finishes. Harry tells the tale of the Lickerwamper, which is a purple beast with many rabbit characteristics; Making Johnny suspect the animal might be a slightly dangerous rabbit. Timbo notices that there are five people and only three sleeping bags for the night. All of the male members - Timbo, Johnny, Coke, and Harry - fit into one sleeping bag. Pearl sleeps in another alone, and a pink sleeping bag is left empty, due to Timbo's dislike toward being in a pink sleeping bag, saying he's not gay. Coke wakes up that morning, noticing Harry is missing, and starts freaking out on Timbo. Harry pops out from under the sleeping bag, and Coke hugs him. Pearl asks how everyone slept, and Timbo states Johnny kept kicking a lot, and worse, Johnny is not seen in the partially shredded sleeping bag, but a trail of blood that leads to the woods. Pearl, unfazed, laughs it off calling him a nerd, and asks what they should do for the day. As Timbo puts on his hat he says "Um...everything!" Pearl, Harry, and Timbo pop out of a nearby river. Harry calls for Coke, on a cliff, to jump, and he does, although into a flowing waterfall that sends him tumbling downward. Pearl later in the woods sees a beehive that she chucks a rock at. She tries walking away, but is pummeled with a massive boulder thrown by a incredibly buff bee. Then to finish the day, Harry spots a blue bird that appears to be hurt, and reaches down to help it, but is soon grabbed by a massive sized blue bird. At night, they get lost in the woods and Coke is attacked by a vicious animal. Timbo starts beating it and has an epiphany about how everyone would be dead if it weren't for him. Harry points out to him that it's only a rabbit, Timbo shrugs comically to The Simple Mind's 1985 hit Don't You (Forget About Me), and we learn the fates of the 4 characters. Characters Pearl Coke Harry Timbo Johnny Lickerwamper Commander Bai from Eddsworld Category:Episodes